legends_of_chamberlain_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
Montreal Cummings or '''Montrel '''as it is stylised multiple times in the show; is a character of Legends of Chamberlain Heights. He is the older brother of Grover and Malik. He is known for his video game skills on "Metta World Peace's Hoop or Die," smoking weed and basketball ability. In his days at Duncan High School he was seen as one of the best players the high school ever had and is highly regarded for his ability by his younger brother Grover and even one of six hall of famers at the high school. He wore number 45 for the team and was part of the "2013 Thicky D's All American Team," in the last episode of season 1, 25th Hour, the jersey number 45, was retired at Duncan High School. In the present he is a lazy and unemployed stay-at-home guy, who smokes weed and plays video games, leaving the viewers with a "what could've been" feeling. It is later explained in a flashback in the episode Cane and Disabled how really motivated and dedicated he was for playing basketball; upon being offered weed by a girl called Mahogany. At first he refuses calling his body at temple, and that it would affect his game and grades. He even had a scholarship to Duke University which further supports his actual ability. In the episode My Father The Zero it is revealed that his basketball skill was taught to him by his father, and that initially "he sucked" as put by Grover. His continuance to practice so much after his father was locked up goes to show how dedicated he was to attempting to reach the NBA. He was persuaded to smoke weed after seeing Mahogany's breasts and smoked the whole joint in one inhalation. He immediately became high and even used his scholarship letter to role another joint at which point it became evident he had become what he currently is. Throughout the series he is seen as always attempting to make a quick buck out of his brother Grover, by charging him for any favours.Another attribute he is seem to have is great intelligence, this is usually seen through his insight, references and explanations of certain things. His intelligence would be further supported by the Duke scholarship he had, and although he became lazy and does nothing with his life it would make sense that his intelligence never waned. In fact he is still supported by his youngest brother Malik, who claims he still has potential. Montreal is seen to have connections all over the NBA from having the personal number of the number 22 of the Sacramento Kings, from Kobe Bryant having his house number. He even gets a call from Kobe offering him a 10 day contract to the NBA as Kobe wants to retire which would suggest he hasn't lost his basketballing ability either. This would mean that his lacklustre lifestyle is as a result of his complacency and negligence. One of his main friends is a black hoodlum called Shea Butter, who's real name is Raymond Ray Rutherford. Category:Male characters Category:Allies